NaruHina: Cupid's Fun
by DarkDragonWolf117
Summary: Cupid has come to Konoha and cause some trouble to Naruto and his friends.What will happen, well you will have to read and find out.


NaruHina: Cupid's Fun

(There will things that will not make any sense. I was laughing to much when I was doing this. I hope you enjoy.)

It was a peace day in Konoha. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Kiba with Akamaru, and Shino were at the one of the training fields enjoying the nice day (Everyone look like they did before Naruto left on his trip with Jiraiya). Hinata was looking at Naruto who was lying on the ground and relaxing. Shikamaru was watching the clouds. Choji was eating some chips he brought. Shino was bug hunting. Lee was training. Sakura and Ino were all over Sasuke (Poor guy). Kiba was playing with Akamaru. Tenten was sitting next to Neji. But no one there had any idea that they were being watched.

There was a baby with wings in the trees. The baby had a bow and a lot of arrows. The baby was known as Cupid. Cupid's job was to shoot people with the arrows of love that he had and put people to fall in love with another person (This can't be good. I hate to find out what he is going to do to Naruto and his friends). The one thing about Cupids is that they are not seen by the human eye. Cupid got an arrow ready and started to take his aim. "Leave Sasuke alone you pig," Sakura said and Ino said, "Why don't you make me big forehead?" At this moment Sasuke looked at Sakura. Cupid shot an arrow at Sasuke. The arrow hit Sasuke and he fell over. "Are you okay Sasuke," Sakura asked and Sasuke looked at Sakura. The moment he saw Sakura's face the both of them heard violin music. "Do you hear that music," Sakura asked and Sasuke replied, "The only music that I hear is your sweet voice."

Everyone looked at Sasuke when he said that and was wondering if there was something wrong with him. "Are you okay Sasuke," Sakura asked and Sasuke answered, "I am always okay when I see your cute face." "What did you do to him billboard," Ino asked and Sasuke said with a mean tone, "Don't you dare call Sakura names." Now everyone was shocked that Sasuke was defending Sakura. "What has gotten into you Sasuke," Sakura asked and Sasuke answered, "I don't know, but something has opened my eyes to see something special in you." "What do you mean," Sakura asked and Sasuke grabs Sakura in a hug. Sasuke kissed Sakura on the cheeks that made Sakura blush red.

Everyone's jaw hit the ground and Lee charged at Sasuke with an attack, but Sasuke disappeared with Sakura. Lee ran back to Konoha to fight Sasuke for Sakura. "I wonder what got Sasuke to do that," Kiba asked and Ino said, "I bet you that Sakura did something." Cupid shot another arrow and this one hit Ino. Ino was falling to the ground, but she was caught by Kiba. "Are you okay Ino," Kiba asked and Ino looked at Kiba.

Violin music played and Kiba asked, "Do you hear that music?" "I don't hear anything cutie," Ino said and Kiba was shocked by what Ino said. "Are you feeling okay," Kiba asked and Ino answered with a smile, "I okay with you by me." "Aren't you going to go away Sasuke," Kiba asked and Ino answered, "Sasuke who?" "You are scaring me Ino," Kiba said and Ino said, "Maybe this will make you feel better." Ino kiss Kiba on the cheek and everyone's jaw hit the ground. Kiba grab Akamaru and took off running to Konoha with Ino on his were becoming to confusing, so Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Neji, and Tenten headed back to Konoha. Naruto and Hinata stayed at the field. "That was strange with them wasn't it," Naruto asked and Hinata replied with a blush and pushing her index fingers together, "Y-Yes it was." Cupid shot an arrow at Hinata, but the bounds off her. Cupid shot more arrows at Hinata, but none of them were able to hit Hinata. Cupid realized that she was in love with the blond hair boy.

Then Cupid took out an arrow that had the word 'AMPLIFIER' on it. Cupid shot the arrow at Hinata and it hit her. Hinata fell to the ground and Naruto went over to check on her. "Are you okay Hinata," Naruto asked and Hinata answered as she look into Naruto's eyes, "Yeah I fine. Believe it." Naruto was shocked that Hinata said that. Then Hinata catches Naruto in a hug and he asked, "What is wrong with you Hinata?" "Nothing is wrong with me. I enjoy being close to you whenever I can," Hinata answered and Naruto asked, "Why?" "Because I am in love with you," Hinata said and Naruto was shocked.

In Konoha, Neji and Tenten were walking around. They did not know it at the time, but there was a certain Cupid that was following them. Cupid got an arrow ready and shot it at Neji. Neji fell to the ground and Tenten asked, "Are you okay Neji?" Then violin started to play and Neji looked at Tenten when he got off the ground. "I am," Neji said and he came closer to Tenten. "I can't believe that I have never noticed it before," Neji said and Tenten replied, "Noticed what?" "Notice how beautiful you are," Neji replied and Tenten blushed red. "What are you saying Neji," Tenten asked and Neji came closer to Tenten's face. Neji gave her a kiss on her cheek. Tenten was shocked and couldn't say anything. Neji pulled Tenten in a hug and both of them went somewhere private. Both Naruto and Hinata were back in Konoha.

Hinata was holding Naruto's left arm very tightly. Naruto grabbed a crowbar that laying next to a building. Naruto tried to break the hold that Hinata had on his arm, but it did not work. "My smooky Fox," Hinata said with a smile and Naruto said, "I am not a smooky fox." Naruto had to think of something and then he got an idea that was so crazy that it might or might not work. "Look over there. They are selling wallet size photos of me," Naruto said and Hinata asked as she let go of Naruto's arm, "Where at? (Are you serious? She fell for that old trick)" When Hinata saw that there was nothing, she turned around to see that Naruto was gone. "Oh, he wants to play the game Hard to get now doesn't he? Ready or not here I come," Hinata said and took off after Naruto (This is going to be funny). Naruto headed into the park and hid behind a tree. It took a while for Naruto to catch his breath. "I wonder what the cause of what is making Hinata act that way," Naruto said. "Here you are. It is time for me to give you a loving hug. Believe it," Hinata said as she revealed herself to him. Naruto once again took off running with Hinata following right after him.

Elsewhere in Konoha, at Sasuke's apartment, both Sasuke and Sakura were there. "What are we doing here," Sakura asked and Sasuke answered, "I wanted a quiet place for the both, so we can get to know each other a little better." "Why," Sakura asked and Sasuke answered with a smile as he went close to Sakura's ear, "Because I am in love with you." Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura for a hug and Sakura was still shocked by Sasuke's words. "I love you too and I want to stay with you," Sakura said and Sasuke replied, "I want to stay by you too." Sasuke kissed Sakura on the lips and she returned the kiss. The two of them got on the bed and continued their make out session.

Meanwhile Naruto was still running with a very determined Hinata running behind him. Naruto turned down one alleyway and stopped at a dead end. Naruto turned around very slowly to see Hinata. "You need to relax and I know what you need to relax," Hinata said and then she performed some hand sign. Hinata turned in an older version of herself that was naked, but there was some smoke that covered up some areas of her body. It became too much for Naruto and he passed out. Hinata turned back and said, "I think I went a little over board."Ino was trying to find Kiba, who was hiding. Kiba was actually scared of how Ino was acting right now. Somehow Ino was able to find Kiba and then he took off running again.

Naruto was starting to wake up and he found himself in his apartment. He began to think that what happened with Hinata was just a nightmare. "I see that you are awake. That is good," said a girl's voice and Naruto seen that it was Hinata who was talking. Naruto saw that Hinata was wearing one of his black t-shirt and his orange jacket with the zipper down. "Why are you wearing my shirt and jacket," Naruto asked and Hinata said, "I was curious with how comfortable your clothes are and I must stay I like how they feel," Hinata answered and Naruto was thinking what he was going to do next. "You know the more that I look at you the more that I want closer to you. I know that is will be a long time before we get married, but that does mean we can get to know each other," Hinata said with a devilish smile and just in five minutes there was a Naruto shape hole in the door. Hinata ran out the door and ran after Naruto once again.

Neji and Tenten were in Neji's room. Neji and Tenten were making out on the bed. Anko was eating some dangos with Kakashi. Unknown to them, Cupid was being them and taking his aim. Cupid shot an arrow at Anko and she fell over. Kakashi caught her and asked, "Are you okay?" "When Anko seen Kakashi, she smiled and answered, "I am. Would you mind coming with me for a while?" "Sure," Kakashi replied and the two of them headed off somewhere. Meanwhile, Naruto ran into a store and entered a dressing room.

After Naruto caught his breath, he said, "Okay Naruto. You need to think what to do." "Do think that I like good with red or orange lipstick, my Naru," said a girl's voice and Naruto looked at Hinata standing there. Hinata locked the dressing room door and she pinned Naruto to floor. Hinata made sure that Naruto would not be able to use his arms. Then Hinata began kissing Naruto all over his face. There was red lipstick prints all over his face and then Hinata put on some orange lipstick and began to kiss him again. Naruto somehow able to get Hinata of him and took off running again. "Wait for me Naru," Hinata said running right behind Naruto who was wiping away the kiss marks.

Naruto ran towards the Hyuga compound. Naruto was hoping that Hiashi would be able to do something about Hinata. Naruto went threw the gates and saw Hiashi outside training Hanabi. "Why are you here Naruto," Hiashi asked and Naruto answered, "There is something wrong with Hinata and I want you to know that I had nothing to do with how she is acting." "What happened to Hinata," Hiashi asked and then they all heard Hinata say, "There you are my smooky fox." Hinata jump at Naruto with a hug and the both of them hit the ground. "Help me," Naruto said and Hiashi asked, "What is going on Hinata?""What does it look like? I am giving the man that I have been in love with a loving hug," Hinata replied and Hiashi asked, "What did you do to her Naruto?" "I did nothing I promise," Naruto said and Hiashi said, "Hinata, I want you in the house now and I want you to leave Naruto alone." Hinata got up, but she did a gentle fist technique right at Hiashi's manhood. Hiashi was in pain and could not believe that Hinata did that to him. Hinata turned around back to Naruto and he was gone again. "It is fun for me to chase that man that I love," Hinata said and took off after Naruto.

Hanabi helped Hiashi back to the house and got him a bag of ice. Sasuke took Sakura out on a date. Sakura was enjoying how Sasuke was treating her. Ino was still chasing Kiba around the whole village. No one was able to find either Kakashi or Anko. More people could see an orange blur run by that is followed by a girl. Naruto ran into a dead end alley and Hinata came closer to Naruto with each step. Naruto was pushing himself against the metal fence. "Don't worry Naruto. I am not going to do anything bad to you, but you might have a headache when you wake up," Hinata said and Naruto asked, "What headache?" Hinata hit Naruto on the side of head with a flying pan (I have no idea where the flying pan came from)

Naruto woke up and the side of his head was hurting him. Naruto seen Hinata was lying next to him in a bed. "Don't worry Naruto. We were just sleeping together," Hinata said with a clam tone. Naruto ran to a window and jumped out. As soon Naruto hit the ground, he started to run and Hinata did a hand sign. Naruto suddenly stopped moving and Hinata appeared in front of him. Hinata gave him a hug and said, "You do know the Hard to get game is alright. I have a jutsu that I wanted to try and I want you here to see it," Hinata said and she began to perform some hand signs. "Time Warp Jutsu: Shippuden Version," Hinata said and there was a blinding light that made everyone close their eyes.

When they opened their eyes, everyone changed including their clothes too (Now everyone now looks like their Shippuden versions). Naruto saw that his outfit was different and then he could not believe what Hinata looked like now. "I have to say you look a lot hotter now," Hinata said and caught Naruto in a hug. Naruto could not believe how Hinata looked now. "You might feel a little pain," Hinata said and then Hinata hit Naruto in the head with a flying pan. Naruto woke up and he heard Hinata say, "Can you say the two words I do Naru." "I do, buy why," Naruto asked and then a man said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss." Before Naruto could say anything, Hinata kissed him on the lips.

When they broke the kiss, Hinata said, "We are now married. I am yours and you are mine." Hinata got Naruto in a hug and the both of them disappeared. The both of them appeared in Hinata's room. Hinata pushed Naruto onto the bed and she got on top of him. "Why are you doing this Hinata," Naruto asked and Hinata answered, "That is simple. I am in love with you. I have always been in love with you since the first time we met." Hinata kissed Naruto on the lips. At first Naruto tried to fight it, but he started to enjoy it. "How do you feel about me," Hinata asked and Naruto answered, "I love you too." "That's good," Hinata said and the both of them enjoy themselves threw the night.

Naruto and Hinata were not the only ones to get married. Sasuke married Sakura, Neji married Tenten, and Kakashi married Anko. Somehow Ino was able to get Kiba to marry her. No one knew the reason why everyone was acting the way that they did, but no one cared. Everyone enjoyed being with someone except for Kiba (Poor guy).

The End

Happy V Day


End file.
